


Poisoned Sanity

by Joji_Sada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Sada/pseuds/Joji_Sada
Summary: It is only one lie--one rumour--that can lead to tragedy.  Dedicated to my sister, Cera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** These characters are the brain child of J.K. Rowling. I am but a lowly plebian who has stolen her characters long enough to screw with their minds but I will sneak them back onto the shelf before the night is over.

**A/N:** I don’t normally write Het but this was a request by my sister because she said I needed to “expand” beyond slash. Eh, won’t last but I promised to write it so here it is. Please review….they make me happy.

_Italics_ = **Flashback**  
Normal = **Story**

**** **** **** ****

The days have all blended into one now. There is really nothing to live for. The dementors took away her last bit of happiness but she has no regrets to feed them. She came to terms with her actions long ago and today—or tonight—is no different.

**** **** ****

_She writhed in pain, her body spasming in protest to the intense pain. Whoever said childbirth was a blessing had to have been smoking some funny stuff. There is nothing “blessed” about shoving a seven pound baby out from between your legs. It’s like shoving a cucumber through a straw; it just doesn’t work._

_She was sweating profusely and biting her tongue not to scream at the nurse. “It’ll be fine, just breathe.” The woman was saying over and over again. It was grating on her nerves._

_But, twenty-six hours of labor later, she had a beautiful baby boy. Or, more appropriately, she should have. He was still-born. The cord had been wrapped around his neck and his body had suffocated. She still remembered the blue on his lips and eyes as they washed him and took him away._

_She cried. But, she knew it was fate cursing her. She had gone against the master plan and committed an unforgiveable act. She had killed an innocent man; a man who happened to love her._  
  
**** **** ****

She hates when they go by. They mock her. The other prisoners scream at their presence, wallowing in the last strands of their sanity until only the darkness is left. But, they don’t do that to her. She simply stares at them; unmoving and unwilling to back down. She has not lost her sanity but their presence is simply a reminder of her lack of conscience; her lack of humanity.

**** **** ****

_Her and her lover had been together for four years, but she had known him for much longer than that. She had taken comfort in him when her best friend, Harry, had died. He had lost his life after the Dark Lord was vanquished because his body had sustained so much damage that there was no amount of healing in the world that could save him._

_Her lover had held her when she had found out that she was pregnant and only nineteen. He had told her he would always be there and always love her. It had been perfect; he had been perfect. But, perfection cannot last forever._

_He had started disappearing. He would be gone for extensive hours, travel a lot more than necessary, in her opinion. He always seemed busy and the further along in the pregnancy, the more distant he seemed to get._

_She loves him. Well, that is what she tells herself as she lies in bed alone for the fifth night in a row. He is on a business trip but she couldn’t help doubting him. They say ultimate love is founded on ultimate trust; They lied.  
_  
**** **** **** ****

Even now she cannot cry. There were no tears once she realized what she had done. There was no remorse because she had long ago learned that remorse will get you nowhere. Remorse will simply bring about more internal pain. She had betrayed him.

But, he didn’t regret it.

**** **** **** ****  
 __  
She never should have listened to him. God damn her for listening to that bastard. Ron, her lover, with a man…a man?!?!. How laughable is that?

_She should have never have even heard him out._

_He had come to her, on a day where Ron had already been gone for five days and was getting restless. He had said that he felt sorry for her and felt she should know the truth._

_“Ron does not go on business trips. He is with me.” He had said._

_“And why should I believe you?” She challenged._

_“Because you know it’s true. Why else wouldn’t he be here?”_

_She had no answer for him. She could not answer the question herself, let alone this man. She knew what she had to do._

_Ron would pay._

**** **** ****

They came by again, floating slowly past her cell. They were waiting for the day she finally lost her mind and gave them one more soul to feed upon. There was no witch or wizard in the world that could hide from them; except for her.

Then again, she was the Smartest-Witch-Of-Her-Age. 

**** **** ****

_She waited until he had been home for a couple of days. She decided a quick and painful death was needed. It wouldn’t do to be messy; after all, she did like the carpet in her living room and blood would never come out. So, that left a spell, potion, or poison. Spells and potions were too easily traced and searched for, so that left poison._

_Cyanide._

_She mixed it in his supper, between the mashed potatoes and butter. He never said a word and he never saw it coming._

_When the poison began to take its toll, she played the concerned wife and helped lay him on the ground. When he was lying there, helpless, he straddled him and made him look at her. She cast legilimens, looking for his treachery._

_She never found it._

_He had been where he said he was and just as she pulled away and whispered “I’m sorry,” he died._  
  
**** **** **** ****

She hadn’t fought them when the Aurors came for her. She didn’t fight when they committed her to life in Azkaban. She didn’t fight when she was placed in the worst part of the prison.

She didn’t fight them because she had done what they charged her with. She had killed an innocent man in a calculated, cold manner. There would be no redemption for her.

Then again, who said she was asking for it?


End file.
